The Microarray Shared Resource provides technologies to NCCC and Dartmouth community investigators that enable profiling of gene expression on a whole-genome scale. The Resource also enables whole-genome surveys of genetic variations known as single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs). The Resource will synergize with the Bioinformatics Shared Resource to enhance genomics and bioinformatics capabilities within our research community. The Shared Resource presently has an Affymetrix GeneChip Workstation in operation, and is adding an Agilent SureScan scanner and microarray system. The Affymetrix Workstation is a thoroughly proven system for high quality but low throughput gene expression and SNP analyses. The Agilent system will offer enhanced throughput capabilities more compatible with large sample numbers coming from clinical trials. The Resource also provides capabilities for quantitative real-time PCR so that investigators can validate observations made on the microarrays. The long-term goal of the Microarray Shared Resource is to provide an efficient and affordable fee-for-service operation that will provide high-quality microarray data for the growing number of NCCC investigators who require this service.